Box 'O Snails
Box 'O Snails, or Snail Chat, Box of Snails, World of Snails or Snails, is a small chat room created by RocketSnail Games. In it players appear as snails. Players can say emotions, and make noises, though they cannot chat with text. The game was developed using Unity3D, and serves as a test server for Mech Mice. History Box 'O Snails was released in March 14th 2012, as a chat room. It was first announced in January 2012. It was popular when it was first released, but very few use it now. It was released so the RocketSnail Team could practice their server, 3D development, and coding skills. A couple months after the release, Rsnail announced that The Box was being replaced with a Snail Dojo. The Dojo will be released in the late August 2012. Development Box 'O Snails is created by a separate team in RocketSnail Games. It is unknown which employees make up the team. The game is created using Unity3D, and concept art for it is created by Cale. The sound effects and music were and are created by Chris (Screenhog). The team creates Box 'O Snails by first drawing concept art. Then they develop a 3D "skeleton", color it, and then they add detail to it. Rooms Currently the game consists of one room, which some call The Box. The Box is a large room designed to look like the inside of a box. In the right corner of The Box is a Grub Yums can, with teamwork players can climb on top of. In the first update of the game, The Box will be replaced with the Snail Dojo. The Snail Dojo will not have any games, though more secrets could be released with it, such as a snail sensei possibly. Gallery File:Emotewhistle.png|A snail saying the whistle emote. File:Snail_Dojo_Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Snail Dojo. unknownsnail.PNG|A possible Sensei Snail. Trivia *Players also cannot make their snail's own name; they have to choose from a list of pre-made names, such as slimy buddy. *It is believed that the Box 'O Snails game is in the same reality as Mech Mice itself; due to the fact that a Grub Yums can is in the game. *It was released one year after Mech Mice was announced. *The Dojo may be a reference to their past game "Club Penguin". *The Dojo will replace the box room in the summer of 2012 *There might be more than one room in the future of Box o' Snails. *The Chat was originally going to be called Snail Chat. *It was also going to be called world of snails. *There might be a snail with a rocket in the future (as said in a Rsnail blog post). *This might be a beta for mech mice, like Penguin Chat 3 frrom 2003 to 2005. *The irony is, you can't really chat in the game. *Box 'o See Also *Mech Mice *RocketSnail Games Category:Rocketsnail Games * Category:Beta Category:Snails Category:Games Category:Post 2005 Category:Lance Preibe